Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.
is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on March 7, 2003 on Cartoon Network and marked the debut of the series antagonist Father. Information Summary The episode starts with Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5 being attacked by the notorious Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Sector V fight back but aren't defeated until Numbuh 1 shows up and conclude the battle by defeating them once again. At the treehouse, Sector V dry off, as they all got soaked through during the battle, and Numbuh 1 explains that he was needed by Moonbase to search out a number of operatives who had now turned 13 and had to be decommissioned. The team agreed this was very sad, but they ultimately had to accept that nobody could stay a kid forever and once you're no longer a kid, you can't be a member of the KND, but Numbuh 1 brightened it up by stating that they (Sector V) are still not growing up for a long time yet. At the delightful mansion, Father - appearing for the first time - is disappointed with the DCFDTL, but gives his children once more chance, now allowing the kids "The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine" at their request along with the age changing device from Operation: C.A.B.L.E.-T.V. which they now decide it is time for them to use. Later at night, the Delightfuls arrive at Sector V's Treehouse with the RRIDM and attack, a long and destructive battle follows but the Delightfuls win this time and, once they had so, they capture Numbuh 1. They then transform Numbuh 1 into an adult using the age changing device, before throwing him aside and finally finish off what hadn't already been destroyed of the treehouse. The rest of Sector V discover the transformed Numbuh 1 and because of this happening, he has no choice but to leave the KND because he is now too old to be in it, and leaves knowing he has to find a job much to his team's heartache. Two weeks later, the treehouse is still in ruins because without Numbuh 1, Sector V has had no motivation to rebuild it or undertake any missions, including getting revenge on the Delightfuls, while in the meantime they had been using a cardboard box as a temporary base. Finally, after realizing they need to make a start (or "restart" in this case) somewhere, Numbuh 4 convinces the others to go get ice cream, but Numbuh 1 (now calling himself Mr. Uno), the ice cream truck driver, refuses to give any of the kids ice cream, telling them it is against the rules of his duties, much to their disappointment. Numbuh 5 tells Numbuh 1 that he used to put the team before everything, but now he's become a selfish old crank. Before driving away, Numbuh 1 angrily tells her, "When you're an adult, you'll learn it's every man for himself! And you'll learn the hard way." He drives off and Numbuh 5 is disheartened by his attitude. The team goes to visit the Delightfuls, and manage to steal the device - but the Delightfuls refuse to give it up, and they struggle over the ray, turning into teens, babies, and even seniors. The battle ends with Numbuh 1 crashing his ice-cream truck into their mansion, coming in and simply asking for the Age Cigar. The Delightfuls are incredulous until he points out that since he is now an adult, and therefore, goody two shoes like them must obey him. The Delightfuls reluctantly hand over the remote just as Father comes in, congratulating Nigel on "tricking a bunch of kids." Father than unleashes his demonic fire powers on Nigel. Numbuh 1 and the Sector V agents fight back and finally successfully overcome him with a barrage of Nigel's ice cream. While Nigel has the chance to use the age cigar on the Delightful Children for turning him into an adult, he chooses to transform his age back to normal and destroy the cigar. Father lies defeated and the Delightfuls tremble with fear over what they had just witnessed. Sector V then leave the mansion together, fully reunited as a team once again and satisfied that they had taught their foes a lesson. Although everything else was now tied up, the team still need to rebuild their treehouse, but Numbuh 1 is not worried, as he states, reminding Numbuh 2 what he had said at the beginning, "It's going to be a long time before they grow up." The end credits show their Treehouse being rebuilt, concluding by showing its completion. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 5 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 1 Villains *Father (debut) *Delightful Children From Down the Lane *Jenkins (debut) Locations *Sector V Treehouse *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane 2x4 Technology *Extinguisher Jetpack *S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. *H.I.P.P.I.E.-H.O.P. *Super D.E.F.E.N.S.E.-G.R.I.D. *F.L.A.P.P.U.H. *Race Car Stumper Villain Technology *Kicking ship *Age Cigar *Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine Transcript Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *This episode was Father's first appearance on the show. *Numbuh 1 was not decommissioned when he became an adult. This is probably because no one in Sector V was shown to give a report about Numbuh 1's accidental aging to Moonbase. *Numbuh 1's secret mission was to help the Decommissioning Squad capture and decommission kids. This later gave rise to the belief among some fans that he was a part of the Decommissioning Squad. *This is the first episode where the Delightful Children show fear towards KND, most likely because they witnessed their Father being defeated by them. *This is the first 2-part episode. *This is one of the few times when the DCFDTL do not speak in complete monotone. This happens when they say 'Yes, Sir' to father. *This is the only episode to ever show Father’s mouth, not counting Operation P.O.O.L. because Father’s counterpart, Daddy, wasn’t evil like Father. *Traditional animation would be used the final time, denoting the final episode implemented with traditional animation since Flash animation would later be used in Season 2 episodes and onwards, starting with Operation: C.A.T.S. * This episode aired as part of Spacetoon's "Friday Memories" day in which classic shows that used to air on the channel every March. Goofs *While The Delightful Children were playing with the Age Cigar on Jenkins, their eyes temporarily were black instead of blue. *The Age Cigar doesn't change Numbuh 1's clothes, but when everyone else is changed by the Age Cigar, their clothes change. *When Father appears after the DCFDTL give the ray to adult Numbuh 1, he is at the the top of the stairs but in the scene when he is speaking he was at the bottom of the stairs. *Age zero would not make Sector V disappear it would make them newborns as they will be zero years old. Gallery Knd ep13 titlecard.png Kuki (Operation- G.R.O.W. U.P.).png Kids Next Door and The Delightful Children from Down the Lane as Teenagers.jpeg icecreamtruck.gif mruno.gif numbuh2speaking.gif 6CCC3EAC-56C2-409E-9F47-3F918187F8CF.jpeg D00FB03B-3F30-442B-ACD7-F49ED76D3674.jpeg 3F7E87E1-793F-4D82-B8E3-A8F7E4CCC58D.jpeg Videos G.R.O.W.-U.P. Category:Season 1 Category:Long Episodes Category:Team episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Father